We have prepared a review concerning the practical application of matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization for the mass spectrometric analysis of peptides and proteins. R.C. Beavis and B.T. Chait "Matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization mass spectrometry of proteins" Methods in Enzymology. In press. The review will be of great use to practitioners of biomedical mass spectrometry